why does my hand fit yours this way?
by shamazing
Summary: how do you know you've chosen the one, when life is full of possibilities? an AU spencerashley fic. yes its the same plot as my palex fic, there's a note inside for my explanation. if you're reading my palex fic if you're not the one, please read the note


1This is originally my palex story...but it's been tugging my mind now, I think this will be better as a "south of nowhere" fic...I really don't know.

This video gave me the idea, it is one of the best constructed videos ever, check it out:

go to youtube and type "Imagine me and you vs. South of nowhere" in the search. Watch the first video. (This site wont let me put the url for some reason...the url is posted on my profile)

So as an experiment, I simply changed the names, a couple of circumstances, and I want you guys to read both versions, the palex degrassi one, and this one the spashley son version, and tell me which one I should go on with.

Thanks

o0o0o0o0o0o

**If You're Not The One**

o0o0o0o0o0o0o

How do you know when you've chosen _the one..._

when life is full of possibilities?

o0o0o0o0o0o0o

It's 5:59 a.m.,

the birds were chirping outside,

the beautiful late-summer, early-fall sky was clear and infinitely high,

and a beautiful lady sat on her bed, staring intently at her alarm clock.

_Beep beep _6:00.

With a nervous sigh, Spencer Carlin pressed the snooze button as she collapsed on her bed. With all the will she could muster, Spencer stood up and started dragging her feet to the bathroom. She grabbed the brush and started brushing her teeth while thinking of today's upcoming events.

_Ding dong._

Spencer quickly rinsed her mouth and she ran to her door. She paused, closed her eyes, twisted her fingers and took a deep breathe. She opened her eyes, and opened the door. There stood Madison Duarte and Chelsea Louis. She stared at the two people standing in front of her for five seconds.

"AHHHHHH!"

"Oh my gosh!"

They all started screaming at each other, Spencer jumping up and down the air. She turned around and started running to her dresser. Madison and Chelsea ran after her, huge excited grins on their faces.

o0o0o0o0o0o

A few miles away, at a corner flower shop, a reddish-brown haired was looking at her watch every five seconds.

"Alright, I'm here," her mother's voice floated through the store.

She turned around and mumbled, "about time, I thought you weren't coming".

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Mom! My tie is fine!" Glen Carlin said to Mother superior a.k.a his mom, Paula Carlin .

"Honey, it's just a little crooked," she smiled sweetly as she continued to fidget with the tie. A little girl was on the couch, laughing at her aunt who was tying and untying her cousin's tie.

"Yeah Glen, your tie is a little crooked," snickered Clay Carlin to his adoptive brother.

"Honey, so is yours. I'll fix it in a second," Paula said with a smile as Clay's turned upside down. Glen smirked at him.

"Dad!"

Arthur Carlin walked into the room, looking around at the decorations. He looked at the bathroom door, and Spencer's head emerged with a small smile. Her dad looked down, and he willed himself not to cry. He looked back up at her and motioned for her to come out.

Madison and Chelsea, both wearing simple white gowns, walked out first.

"Come on Spence," Chelsea told her. Madison was by her side, trying to straighten the veil.

"Yeah, we're hungry," Glen and Clay said in unison while they tried to re-fix their ties.

Spencer came out, a small smile on her face. She was wearing a beautiful white gown, and her hair was simple yet beautiful, blond hair was curled and cascading down her shoulders.

"You look lovely princess," Her father told her. Her mother smiled and clasped her hands up to her mouth. Her eyes were tearing

"I wanna get married too," the little girl said, smiling at Spencer.

"You're gonna have to wait Christine," Spencer replied, chuckling at her cousin's cute remark.

"Aww," Glen said, taking a step towards Spencer. "Come here little sis."

"Yeah," Clay chimed in, opening up his arms, "you're all grown up."

Spencer shook her head and laughed as she was embraced by her brothers.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Aren't you gonna be late?" Mrs. Davies asked Ashley, who was loading flowers into a pick up truck.

"Well mom, if you came a little bit earlier," Ashley replied, picking up a couple of bouquets and stacking them on top of a vase of lilies.

"You're gonna go looking like that?"

"What? I'm just the florist," Ashley said as she got into the car. "I'll see you later. Please don't burn my shop down."

"I'll try."

o0o0o0o0o0o0o

St. Isaac Jogues cathedral. The place was buzzing with people. Everyone, everything was set and ready, all they needed now was the bride.

Aiden Dennison, dressed in a handsome tux, was standing by Glen Carlin, also dressed in a tux, who just came rushing from the his sister's apartment.

"Yes, thank you very much for coming," Aiden said politely to an elderly couple as he shook the man's hand.

"Mr. Dennison?" a voice said from behind Aiden. He turned around and saw Ashley standing behind him.

"Hi, you did such a great job," Aiden smiled at her. "The place is beautiful."

"Thank you," Ashley beamed.

"And who is this?" Glen asked, smiling at Ashley.

"Oh, Glen this is Ashley Davies," Aiden said, as he gestured to Ashley, " the florist responsible for the beautiful flowers. And Ashley this is Glen, my best man and the bride's brother."

"Hi," Ashley said with a small smile, and she held out her hand. Glen took it and shook it gently.

"Pleased to meet you."

o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Spencer, calm down," Arthur said in the back seat. Spencer looked at him as she fidgeted with her bouquet.

"Be quiet," Paula scolded her husband, "you're making her more nervous."

"Well I'm sorry," he replied. He turned around to face Spencer and he smiled at her. "Your mother was a nervous wreck when we got married."

Paula frowned and returned to powdering her face while Clay laughed at his father's comment.

Spencer looked down at her bouquet, then she looked up.

"I have to pee".

The car screeched to a stop and Spencer dropped the bouquet on her father's lap. She gathered the hems of her skirt and she ran towards a bathroom inside a fast food store.

o0o0o0o0o0o

"Oh yeah," Ashley mumbles, suddenly remembering something. Reaching into a small plastic bag, she gave each of them a boutonniere. She pinned it on Aiden's suit and adjusted it a little bit. She then moved on to Glen and started to pin the boutonniere when a middle-aged woman, a young girl, and a black man approached.

"Aiden," the woman exclaimed. She came up to him and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"So," Glen said to Ashely as she fixed the pin. "You did the flowers?"

"Yes I did," She replied with a small smile. She handed another boutonniere to the woman, who she figured was the bride's mother, and the woman pinned it to the black man.

"Mom, I can pin it myself!" the man said as he took the boutonniere from his mother.

"Alright Clay," the woman said, shaking her head. She turned to Glen, "How about you honey?"

"Ah, no thanks mom," Glen said, blushing. "She's got it covered"

Ashley tried not to smile and went back to fixing Glen's pin.

"So do you dance?" Glen asked, trying to change the topic.

"No, not really."

"Well that's too bad. What are you gonna do today then?"

"Be a florist," she said as she finished off. Glen just smirked and looked at her intently. Ashley just shrugged and looked at the people who just arrived.

"Aiden?" the girl asked.

"Yes Christine?" Aiden said with a smile, crouching down to her level.

"What happens after somebody gets married?"

Aiden's mouth opened as he was about to speak, but he stopped. His eyebrows creased as he turned to his future mother-in-law. She gave him a blank look, and both Glen and Clay just shrugged.

"Ah, well..."

"Christine," Paula said, taking her hand. "Let's go before we run out of seats."

Christine nodded and started walking. Ashley smiled and spoke up.

"Nothing happens," Ashley said. "See they tell you something will, but nothing really does. It's a trick question."

The girl smiled up at her and then turned to her aunt.

"Can she sit with us?"

o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Ashley sat down and looked around the church. People were talking and some were even walking around talking to other people across the room.

"I cant wait until I get married," Christine told her. How old was this kid?

"Really?"

"Yea, but mom says I need to wait for the perfect guy, like Aiden," She looked at Aiden. "Isn't he handsome?"

Alex looked up at the two men who were facing the altar.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Aiden turned to look at the door. He was really nervous.

"She'll come," Glen said as he followed his gaze. "Stop worrying."

Aiden looked back, sighed, then looked back again.

"The florist likes me," Glen said quietly, looking at Ashley, who was animatedly talking with Christine.

"Uh huh."

"Seriously," Glen replied, "Just you wait."

o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Outside the church the long awaited bride is sitting in the back seat of a car with her dad.

"Let's go princess," he said as he kissed her forehead. Spencer smiled weakly as she watched him walk out the car. Chelsea climbed into the car, more nervous than the bride herself.

"Wish me luck," Chelsea said with a nervous smile.

"Uh," Spencer smiled widely, "I'm the one getting married."

"I know, but brides maids tend to mess up at weddings."

Spencer shook her head as she laughed. She gather her skirt and got out of the car.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Ashley looked around, the pianist and orchestra started playing the bridal march.

Everyone stood up and looked behind them. Aiden slowly turned, and saw the beautiful Spencer. She wore a beautiful white dress, held a simple bouquet, and a veil covered her face. She was so nervous, she wasn't smiling.

"Well I gotta go get the tent ready for the reception," Ashely whispered to Christine. She nodded and mouthed 'I'll see you later' with a smile.

Ashley started making her way to the door. She reached a gap in between the people, and the bride was passing by at the exact moment, on the other side of the rows of people. She had the most angelic face, and her blond hair cascaded down her shoulder.

As if someone called her, the bride turned her head and found herself face to face with Ashley.

Everything went in slow motion around them.

_It was just them in the whole room. The whole world._

_Eyes like windows._

_Souls touched._

_Heartbeats slowed._

_Three seconds felt like an eternity_.

Ashley gave her a small smile, and Spencer slowly looked away. Realizing what just happened, she immediately looked back at the gap between the people.

She was gone.

Spencer barely noticed that her father was already giving her hand to Aiden. She looked at him, and she remembered what she was about to do. She handed her bouquet to Madison and walked towards the altar with her groom

Outside the church, Ashley slowly made her way to the big tent at the field near the church.

For some reason, she broke into a run.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Yeah, don't hate me for doing this. Seriously though...its good as palex and good as spashley. Whichever one gets most reviews, I guess I'm doing that...or I might do both if I cant decide.

Coughreviewscough.

It's based on "Imagine Me And You", and the title is from Daniel Bedingfield's "If You're Not The One".


End file.
